


Profesor Moriarty (Professeur Moriarty)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bite, Boys Kissing, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Professor Jim, Professors, Sub Jim, Surprise Kissing, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian nie ma tych samych zainteresowań, co Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professeur Moriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779411) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Moriarty bawił się w profesora. Sebastian lubił patrzeć, jak to robi, ale nie być uczniem. Był on człowiekiem walki, dlatego zazwyczaj odgrywał rolę kata.

Tymczasem, do Jima to pasowało, dawało mu pewien dodatkowy wdzięk. Więc Moran poświęcał uwagę czemuś innemu niż powinien. Jim zawsze trzymał się poważnie danej lekcji i beształ Sebastiana, jeśli ten nie uważał.

Kiedy Moriarty się schylił, Sebastian pociągnął go za krawat i przyssał się do jego warg, ale Jim go ugryzł, kiedy ich oddechy się zmieszały. Jim uwielbiał dominować, czyż nie? Sebastian kłapnął mu przed nosem zębami, w formie żartu. Cholera! Nici z lekcji!  

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zobaczyłam, że Sebastian kłapie Jimowi zębami przed nosem, to stwierdziłam, że mamy kolejny dowód na to, że w tej roli należałoby obsadzić Rekina-Fassa XD


End file.
